The Black Sun
by Loganxy7
Summary: One day a hero of half shadow half human breed will save the humans and slay the Shadow king, that man will wear black clothes with a golden trim, symbolizing his name, Black Sun. He shall have blonde hair and purple eyes. His magic will be fire and Death combined. He alone will save us. Enjoy Based off of my character thanks!- Loganxy7
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story has spoilers to the Wizard101 story line and could ruin its surprises. I do not own Wizards101 and characters except for my OCs. Well, Enjoy! - Loganxy7**

**Chapter 1: The Prophecy **

Wizards City was once a place of happiness and magic. People talked, children played, and students learned magic spells. Until one day, the shadows came. Shadows are creatures who have no appearance except for their red eyes, and dark aura around their whole body. These shadows are ruled by the Shadow king, a ruthless shadow.

He drove the wizards into hiding. The humans didn't think they were gonna make it many times. The only thing that kept their hope was a prophecy.

The prophecy states:One day a hero of half shadow half human breed will save the humans and slay the Shadow king, that man will wear black clothes with a golden trim, symbolizing his name, Black Sun. He shall have blonde hair and purple eyes. His magic will be fire and Death combined. He alone will save us.

Well, that day will soon come from the mother, Angela FireStone.

**hope you enjoyed the introduction, this is based off my character Logan FireStone. Sorry its short it only the introduction. Well, review if this Prophecy makes you want to read more or not, Stay toned for next Chapter!- Loganxy7**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own wizards101 or its characters except my OCs. Enjoy**

** Chapter 2: The Prophecy Dawns **

**Angela's PoV**

" AHHHHHH" I scream. I am in labor to my child.

" One More time Push!" The doctor says.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream.

The baby comes out. The baby was beautiful, its very slight visible **blonde** hair. The doctor the tells me

" Its a very healthy baby boy!" I was happy

" Yes!" I said.

" What's will his name be?" The doctor asks.

" Hmmm, I know! Logan, yes Logan Firestone." I say.

" Logan, yes that name seems perfect for him."The doctor says.

" So you should get some re-" the doctor couldn't finish the sentence. The baby had opened his eyes and they were **purple**.

" T-the PROPHECY" He yells then all the nurses came in. They had the same reaction as the doctor.

" We need to get you and the baby out of here! We cant risk having the prophecy here and getting caught by the shadows!"

The doctor then took me to a secret chamber and their was a Priest of the Prophecy. The doctor says to him

" Father, I think this woman has birthed the Prophecy!"

The Priest was surprised " Let me see!" The Priest then goes to me and puts his hand on the baby. The priests eyes widen

" Yes! He is the Prophecy!" The priest praises.

" Excuse me, but what is the prophecy?" I asks.

The Priest explains to her the prophecy.

" So Logan will one day save us all?" I say.

" Yes, we need you and the baby safe so here let me show you to your hiding spot." The Priest says.

_I do not know where he's taking me I hope its somewhere good._ I say in my head.

Then I was token to a room that had a soft looking bed and a ripped couch.

" Its not pretty but it will keep you safe." The Priest says.

" Thank you, Father." I say.

" No Problem." He says.

" Well, I need to get back to the office." The doctor says.

"Bye doctor!" I say.

The doctor leaves then I am alone with the priest.

" Angela, may I ask you some questions." The priest says with a serious look.

" Yes Sir, you may." I reply.

_What questions does he want to ask, but it seems serious if the way he's looking at me_. I say in my head.

" Okay then place the baby in this crib." He uses magic and makes a wooden crib.

" Yes Sir." I say then place Logan in the crib.

" Now lets go talk on the couch." He says then closes the door.

" Yes Sir." I say then follow him to the couch.

_ I still don't understand how my baby can be the prophecy just because of his looks_. I say in my head.

**To Be continued**

**I Hope you enjoy chapter 2! Pm any questions on the story and i will answer unless its spoilers to the story! Review what you thought and see you next chapter! Stay Toned- Loganxy7**


End file.
